Quan Chi's Fortress
|purposes = To forever serve as home and domain as the evil necromancer Quan Chi (failed). |status = Inactive |type of evil lair = Evil Palace}} Quan Chi's Fortress is a fortress hat is home and lair of the malicious necromancer Quan Chi. It is one of well-known many locations in the Mortal Kombat universe. Overview ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' and Mortal Kombat: Deception Located on a shoal somewhere within the Realm of Outworld, possibly the Lost Sea (location of the Celestial Portal and the soul-stealing sorcerer Shang Tsung's secret island, and this towering lair features the fighting arena on the right. Also featuring is Inner Sanctum in the "centerfield", a secret chamber protected by 6 magic runes that covers it, where Quan Chi leaves his body, periodically charging as we as restoring his magic powers or astroprojecting his own consciousness to other planes of existence. The center ring rests above a network of lasers in the form of a spider-web pattern which can shift into a perfect square grid when the opponent is being knocked off the ring and gets sliced into burning pieces, a deathtrap fit for this evil sorcerer. Quan Chi's Fortress must have been constructed long before or after the formation of the Deadly Alliance. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Found within the Netherrealm, this castle-like citadel has a more library-like facade with a display containing the armor of the late Shao Kahn and a separate, interactive stand for his Wrath Hammer. On the opposite side of the room is a stairway leading up and a view to the Netherrealm outside. In the centre of the room is a pit of blood with an incomplete flesh construct periodically rises through a secret alchemical process before coming to life as one of Quan Chi's Revenants. Quan Chi's Fortress features 3 out of 4 arena interactions to throw and strike at opponents with. From farthest left to right they ar a spine-shaped lamp post, a small torch in the shape of an orb, and a jar containing a demonic fetus-like aberration. TV Appearance The demon sorcerer Quan Chi has another, yet hidden lair called Quan Chi's Palace in Outworld, secretly built and away from prying eyes, and it first appeared in the 9th episode "Quan Chi" of the television show Mortal Kombat: Conquest and it was featured throughout the entire series. It is somewhat a regal yet, evil-looking, dome-like palace structure with a yin-yang emblem above its front doors, built inside a mountainside with 5 claw-like rocky pillars over it. Gallery Quan Chi's Fortress.jpg|Quan Chi's Fortress Quan Chi's Fortress Arena.jpg|Quan Chi's Fortress in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Shoal of Quan Chi.jpg|A concept art of the Shoal of Quan Chi (Quan Chi's Fortress). Portal at Quan Chi's Fortress.jpg|An artwork of a portral leading to Quan Chi's Fortress in Mortal Kombat: Deception. The Brotherhood of Shadows' Fortress.jpg|The background of Quan Chi's Fortress used as the official Faction Wallpaper for the Brotherhood of Shadows. The Throne of Quan Chi.jpg Master Quan Chi's Atelier.jpg The Atelier.jpg Master Quan Chi's Arena.jpg Quan Chi's Atelier.jpg The Fortress of Quan Chi.jpg Palace of Quan Chi.jpg Fortress of Quan Chi.jpg Quan Chi's Arena.jpg Quan Chi's Fortress Arena.jpg Quan Chi's Deathtrap.jpg Master Quan Chi.jpg|Master Quan Chi The Brotherhood of Shadow.jpg|The Brotherhood of Shadows Trivia *Quan Chi's Throne should have made a reappearance at Quan Chi's Fortress in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as the background furniture in front of his inner sanctum for the sorcerer's stronghold. But instead for some reasons, it was put into the game's production and it ended up as the kontent picture in Deadly Alliance's own Krypt and Extras gallery. **It was not until it made an alternative appearance as a seemingly-obsidian leather throne within Quan Chi's Fortress in the Story mode of Mortal Kombat X. * Within Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance's Krypt and Extras kontent special features, there was a concept art based on the exterior of Quan Chi's Fortress, but with another name for the villain's own citadel called "Shoal of Quan Chi" (or "Quan Chi's Shoal"): the sorcerer's lair is shown built on a shoal. On the Shoal lies a balcony-like road complete with a courtyard, riddled with huge stone statue heads bearing the image of the sorcerer's face, built around the water and leads directly to the entrance of the fortress where Quan Chi resides. * Interestingly, the exterior of the sorcerer Quan Chi's Fortress can be seen in the background of the Krossroads arena. It is a palace-like edifice on a giant, rocky monolith floating above the river with 2 small palace-like buildings on crumbly-rock platforms with huge chains on them connected to it. *In Mortal Kombat X, throughout the main room in Quan Chi's Fortress are skull-patterned pillars reminiscent of the Fire Well arena. *It is sometimes referred to as the "Quan Chi Fortress", the "Fortress of Quan Chi", the "Palace of Quan Chi", or the "Quan Chi Palace". Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Arenas Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Paranormal Category:Necromancy